


Sparia’s Secret - Rosewood Love Storm

by Tesla_HW_Writer



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Girl's night, Love Confessions, Road Trips, Secrets, Team Sparia, Through the Storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23820343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tesla_HW_Writer/pseuds/Tesla_HW_Writer
Summary: Spencer broke up with Toby. Aria is the only one to realise her friend struggling. On a road trip, secrets and lies never come in the luggages but Love and revelations are Always at the rendezvous.Sparia eventually.
Relationships: Spencer Hastings/Aria Montgomery
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Sparia’s Secret - Rosewood Love Storm

**Author's Note:**

> After rewatching the season 2 episode 10, I couldn't help writing a tiny one-shot about Aria and Spencer.
> 
> I hope you like it.
> 
> Little Liars are full of surprise.
> 
> Respectfully,  
> T x

> **_2X10:_ **
> 
> **_Spencer: Good, cause I just did it because I was nervous and you're really tiny and I love you._ **
> 
> **_Aria: I love you too._ **

* * *

Spencer had a rough night and an even harsher morning when she pushed Toby away once again. This time the young man gave up and left for Philadelphia where he could finally find a life to live without all the drama of Rosewood. The young Hastings knew she was doing it because of her father behaviour, but she couldn’t help feeling relieved in a way. She couldn’t face the men of her life right now. Between Ian’s ghost, her father and Toby, she was exhausted.

At school that day, Hanna was too preoccupied with the drama she was living with her stepsister, Kate. Emily was engulfed by her phone, now, that Maya was back in her life. Spencer was hoping some support, but her friends seemed oblivious of her pain and dilemma. She was about to leave the table without a word when Aria stopped her.

“Library in five minutes? I just have to call my mum.”

“K,” Spencer mumbled before leaving.

Aria looked at her with worries and empathy. She knew that Spencer was the strongest one in the group, but she was also the queen to hide her feelings. She was always the one fighting with inside storms without reaching for help. The young Montgomery called her mother to cancel their dinner tonight pretending to have a mock exam to prepare with Spencer before joining her friend in the library.

When she entered the room, it was almost empty. She checked half of the shelves before founding Spencer in the Russian literature and history section. She was sitting on the floor, crossed legs, engrossed in a massive book speaking about Peter the Great. Aria didn’t say a word and sat down in front of her friend waiting for Spencer to spill the bean.

“Toby left because I pushed him away once again.”

“Jenna?”

“No, a fight with my father. I love him but let’s be honest, our relationship is based on drama and secrets. It couldn’t work.”

“I’m sorry. Men can be tough to reach and understand,” Aria said, lost in her thoughts. “My brother told everything to my parents, my father is so pissed off that I avoid going home. Ezra hates me because I told him about Jason’s incident.”

“Men suck big time sometimes!” Spencer laughed. “I avoid my father too. Not very difficult as he works even more now that Ian is dead, and Melissa left for Philly.”

“You know what let flee all this drama, tonight. Hanna is having dinner with her father, Emily, a date with Maya, let’s have our own girl’s night.”

“Where too?”

“I don’t know, we could do like in that movie, you made me watch, the other night.”

“On the road?”

“Yeah. Let’s take the car and just drive.”

It was Friday night; they had no plan for the following day. It’s not as if her parents would search for her. Spencer agreed, she was ready for the adventure. F*ck Rosewood and all the drama! Tonight, they would be wild and free like Kerouac and his friends on the road.

That night, Spencer left her house and parked down the road to wait for Aria. The two girls left Rosewood, singing along the radio. They laughed and talked about their dreams, a future without troubles, murders, or drama of any kind.

“You think that this story will leave us alone one day? It’s like even dead Alison is still controlling us.”

“I don’t know, but I really hope so,” Aria wished, looking through the window lost in her thoughts. “I hope that when we leave for college, the story will stay in Rosewood.”

Spencer took Aria’s hand in hers while focusing on the road, she felt the weight of the day exhausting her shoulders, making her eyes sleepy. She looked at her friend before stopping on a diner parking lot.

“Take away or inside?”

“Take away. I’m not in the mood to see people,” Aria answered. “I can drive if you want?”

“I come back.”

Spencer disappeared in the night toward the diner. Aria looked to her phone which stay desperately silent. She searched for Ezra’s number in her contact, she hesitated before calling him, but like every time since their last talk, she was welcomed by Ezra’s voicemail.

“Ezra? It’s me. I know I made a mistake, but I need to talk to you.”

She hanged off before saying words that she could regret. When Spencer came back, she brought back, coffee, cupcakes and chilly’s fries with extra cheese. She even thought about the vegan cheese for Aria’s portion. The young Montgomery smiled before taking a sip of her coffee.

“Now, what?”

“I don’t know. If Hanna were there, she would give us her secret flask, and we would get drunk. Emily would talk about the new romantic gesture made by Maya and how much she missed Ali. Usually, you talk about Ezra but let’s be honest it’s to make Hanna’s gossip heart happy. And I’m not sure it’s the best subject if we want to forget the drama.”

“I miss when you talk about literature,” Aria whispered without thinking. “I mean, you are so passionate that it’s like I can live in the book for an instant.”

“Come on,” Spencer said, jumping out of the car. “Let’s get comfier.”

Aria followed her friend to the back of the car. Spencer made sure that everything was perfect. She took a blanket in the trunk before coming back on the backseat. The young Montgomery smiled when she got invited under the blanket.

“Tell me that you and Toby…”

“Hey! No! I know that your mum thinks that I’m having an affair with hot teachers, but nothing happened or would happen on this backseat.”

For long hours, they spoke about their favourite movies and books. Spencer tried to push Aria toward her dream, but the young Montgomery was still not convinced by her talent in writing. Ezra had tried in the past without success either, but Spencer wasn’t the kind of giving up when she had something in mind, she could rapidly be obsessed by it.

“Come on, I’m sure you can make up a story even with our situation right now.”

“No way.”

“Oh, really. So tell me what your imagination is telling you if I tell you. Two broken heart looking for freedom. Two free spirits are tired of dramas and secrets. What would you write about them?”

“A road trip where lies would be forbidden and no matter what they would be forced to tell the truth and only the truth even if it means revealing their deepest secret?”

“See. You have ideas. So, Aria Montgomery, what is your deepest secret?” Spencer asked with a tiny smile.

“I’m tired to fight for Ezra. I don’t care about Jason. They are just smoking screen for my true feelings, but I can’t face it, right now. You?”

“At some point, I started to think I was the one who killed Ali. She knew so many secrets that it scared me, and I can’t really remember that night.”

“Spencer! You were with me that night. I had an awful nightmare in the barn, and you stayed by my side the entire time, refusing to let me go. We fell asleep in each other arms. Hanna even teased me about being the tiniest spoon she had ever seen.”

“I know but…”

“No, Spence… You are not a murderer. You were the only one who could challenge Ali, she was admiring you for sure. You stayed yourself, no matter hard, she tried to change you. You made mistakes like everyone else, but you are not a killer. Do you hear me?”

Spencer nodded, not really convinced, but she wanted to believe her friend. She let Aria hugged her with strength. She was always surprised by so much power in such a tiny body. She smiled and let her heart rest a bit in her friend’s arms. They ended up falling asleep in the car on the parking lot in the middle of nowhere but far from Rosewood’s drama.

Spencer was the one who woke up first, bothered by the powerful lights of the summer sun. She shyly smiled when she realised that Aria was snuggling against her. She didn’t want to wake up her, but she knew that they had to return to Rosewood before people started to wonder. She bent down a little tried to kiss her softly on the cheek, but Aria moved in her sleep, and Spencer’s lips landed on her friend’s lips. The young Hastings froze, not knowing what to do.

Of course, she was always feeling something different for her tiny friend. Of course, she had always wanted to protect her more than Hanna or Emily or even Ali. Of course, Ali had more than once teased her and used her behaviour toward Aria against her. Of course, she was happy every time her friend was or was succeeding something, but she never thought of tempting a move toward her. She tried to move and pretend that nothing happened, but Aria held her by the neck and kissed her back. When Spencer reopened her eyes, Aria was looking at her with a shy smile.

“You’ve Ezra… I mean Mr Fitz… And Jason… I…”

She stopped herself and remembered that night where she was terrified for Aria and went all the way to talk to Ezra about Jason. She wasn’t afraid for her friend’s heart; she was worried about her friend’s life and safety. She couldn’t imagine a life with her in it. She couldn’t step back now. She smiled and took her chance. She kissed her again. This time, it was soft and calm, as if the world outside had disappeared.

“Spence… You have Toby, you love…”

“Don’t… Your lips are so soft, you’re so tiny, you fit perfectly in my arms,” Spencer whispered, caressing Aria’s cheek. “Ali can tease me all she wants I refuse to be afraid one more day. But I don’t want you to do something you don’t want but I really…”

“Asked me about my deepest secret again.”

“I… I… Aria Montgomery, what is your deepest secret?” Spencer asked again, her voice trembling.

“I’m tired to fight for Ezra. I don’t care about Jason. They are just smoking screen for my true feelings, I’m tired to hide who I am, who I love because Rosewood made me think that secrets were the Devil wishes. I always felt safe in your arms. Your voice is the only one that can get rid of my worst nightmare or bring me back from my anxiety attacks. Whenever Ali or Ezra or even my parents are bringing a storm in my life, I’m looking for your hand, your smile. I’ve always seen you as more than a friend.”

Spencer refused to talk, she needed to act. She kissed her friend. With this kiss, she wanted to share every feeling that was warming up her heart whenever Aria was near her. She wanted to show how much Aria meant for her and how much she needed her to breath and live happily ever after even in the darkest storm that Rosewood could bring in their life.

“We should go home but…” Aria said, a drop of sadness in her voice.

“No more secret, no more hiding.”

“No more secret… We tell the girls. What about your parents?”

“Let’s start with yours. I’m sure that your mother will be relieved to know that I’m not hooking up with my English teacher.”

“Tonight? My place? I’m sure that Mike needs to not be the centre of attention for one night.”

“I would love to.”

The two girls drove back to Rosewood. They didn’t have time to park in front of the Grill that Hanna and Emily were already standing in front of the car. Spencer jumped off the car, followed by Aria. Hanna was about to reprimand them, tell them how much they were worried for them and that phones were made to be reachable, but when she saw Aria snuggling against Spencer, she stopped her monologue.

“What? Am I the only one who love men here?” Hanna grunted before smiling. “I mean more for me, but I didn’t know that…”

“We didn’t either, it just happened,” Aria said. “It wasn’t planned and if you could keep that for you for the moment. We would like to tell people on our own schedule.”

“I am happy for you. Love with no drama is the best. Girl’s night? I want to know everything. Spare me no details,” Hanna tried, always up for gossips.

“Not tonight. Aria invited me to her place.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Tomorrow.”

Tomorrow was another day, but for once, Spencer wasn’t afraid about A, about her father’s secrets or even Melissa’s misplaced hatred. She was free and happy for the first time of her life, and all of this was thanks to her tiny friend, who found her way through her heart. Spencer’s inside winter was dead, the summer could now live freely and warm her heart with happiness and light her life with joy.

**_Love can move mountain and chase away the darkest storm, even down the roads of Rosewood._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I truly hope you enjoy this tiny story.
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a kudos or a review.
> 
> With respect,  
> T x


End file.
